


Reality Check

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Current Events, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Trixie kind of wants to know about Egyptian gods.Well then.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza
Series: Lucifer Shorties [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"But Mommy," Trixie said, lacing her fingers together. Giving that incredible portrayal of puppy eyes, when Chloe knew her daughter had never been around dogs much (allergic).

"Monkey, we're not going to the museum. We can't right now - it's locked down." Like everything else, Chloe didn't say. "Maybe in a few weeks?"

"But how will I know how to design my new comic book?"

Chloe blinked. When had Trixie started a comic book? Her monster illustrations decorated one whole wall, after all. "Comic book?"

"Uh huh!" Trixie pulled out a sketchbook - one that neither Chloe nor Dan would've bought an eight-year-old, so that left either Penelope Decker, Mazikeen, or possibly Lucifer. Considering her mother's beliefs that the only art children needed was the theater or any convenient movie set, and Lucifer's belief that children should be hidden away until they were of age - or otherwise useful in some sort of sting operation - that meant Maze bought Trixie the book - oh, and some very nice colored pencils, too. "See, Mommy?" Trixie opened the book and showed Chloe images she'd drawn - and Chloe couldn't help the pride in the fact Trixie's art was improving, definitely - "I am making a comic book about the gods and goddesses of Egypt and I need to know what the inside of a crypt looks like!"

Chloe ran that comment through her head a couple of times. "That's a very involved idea, Monkey. How'd you come up with it?"

Trixie grinned. "I saw a cartoon called 'Mummys Alive!' on Youtube!"

Okay, there was her daughter. Chloe nodded. "Well, honey, if you're going to go that way, you know, there are probably virtual tours of Egyptian tombs or pyramids online. We could look some up?" Because the other alternative wasn't happening either - no trips to Egypt on a cop's salary. Europe last year had wiped her savings account out for all but the most necessary expenses.

"Okay," Trixie said in grudging agreement.

"Besides, then you can stop the frame and get a really good look." Chloe tried to sweeten the deal at least a little bit.

Trixie nodded. From the way her brow knitted, she'd thought of something. "Okay," she said, sounding a little more enthusiastic. "Can we watch the Mummy movies, too? Please?"

"Tell you what, Monkey." Chloe leaned close and booped Trixie on the tip of her nose. "I'll make some popcorn if you get some pillows together on the couch."

Trixie's smile brightened the whole kitchen. "Okay!" She grabbed her sketchbook and pencils and scampered out of the room.

Well, it was as good away to spend Saturday as any - and Brendan Frasier was really hot in those movies. Chloe gave herself a little head shake. Children in the room. Right. Popcorn. Soft drinks. Some candy.

Mummies.

And later, she'd try not to imagine Lucifer in Imhotep's robes.


End file.
